Cherries
by Shadowzamy
Summary: It was just a hot day with the two Asakura twins eating cherries together, but then Yoh decided to show Hao a little trick. Who would have thought that one little cherry knot could lead to such an interesting turn? HaoxYoh. Colab between me and SK-fan7.


Colab done by me and SK-fan7

Warning: HaoxYoh

_xXx _(My Half)

Asakura Hao was laying on the edge of a bed with a book in hand. He was reading about modern myths in order to pass the time. His followers had gone away to make preparations for a future plan while he was staying at his brothers house for the weekend. Why, you might ask? The answer is simple, Hao had nothing better to do and annoying his twin was one of his favorite pastimes.

As he turned the page to the book, he started to wonder when Yoh would take notice that something was missing. No, he didn't hide his headphones. Not that he hadn't done that before, Yoh had just gotten used to it and it wasn't as fun anymore. He paused for a moment when he heard someone walking upstairs. Since he and Yoh were the only ones in the house at the moment, it wasn't that hard to guess who it was. Yoh yanked open the door and walked into the room. He stopped right next to where Hao was laying.

"Hao, did you eat the _last_ orange?" Yoh asked with teary eyes.

"Was that the last one? I had no idea." Hao said innocently.

Yoh merely glared as a response.

"How about we have some cherries instead? I've already got some right here." Hao said, pointing to the bowl of red cherries on the nightstand.

"...Ok." Yoh replied as he took a seat next to him.

Hao handed him a cherry and got one for himself as well. As they ate, Yoh couldn't help but notice that Hao was staring at him. He decided to ignore it for a while and continue eating his cherries. Yoh listened to the music playing on his headphones as he ate. After the song was over Yoh noticed that Hao was still staring and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Uncomfortable turned to nervous when Hao licked his lips, he didn't know why he was so nervous, they were just eating cherries. Quickly trying to think of something to shift Hao's attention, Yoh remembered something he learned recently.

"Hey, Hao. Want to see something Ren taught me?" Yoh asked suddenly.

'_Something Ren taught him?_' Hao thought in mild amusement. "Ok." He replied.

Yoh took one of the cherry stems and put it in his mouth. A moment later he stuck out his tongue revealing a knotted cherry stem. He was a little surprised when Hao's expression darkened so quickly.

'_How the hell did Ren teach him that?_' Hao thought irritably as many scenarios involving a make-out scene between Yoh and Ren went through his head. Hao sat up slowly and then returned his attention to his twin, all previous signs of irritation completely gone. Hao swiftly pulled Yoh onto his lap and held him close, keeping his hold tight enough to let Yoh know that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"And how did Ren teach you?" Hao asked calmly.

"I saw Ren playing with a cherry knot and I asked him how he tied it. When he said that he tied it with his tongue I asked if he would show me how to do it. Ren took a cherry stem and tied it while explaining how he did it. It was pretty easy for me to understand and after he finished explaining I tried it and was able to do it too." Yoh explained.

Hao was quiet for a moment while he seemed to be pondering something. His hold on Yoh was still strong and Yoh had to wait until he released him to be able to leave. Once Hao was done thinking he let Yoh go and smiled at him. Yoh returned the smile and then turned to leave. What happened next went so quickly that he could hardly keep up with what was happening.

Hao grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed. Yoh landed face first in the pillow, dizzy and at a loss for words. Yoh was more that a little confused as Hao crawled over him and used one of his hands to pin his wrist behind his back. Finally coming back to his senses, Yoh tried to push him off. Unfortunately Yoh was at a disadvantage in strength and position so his attempt to free himself didn't really do much.

**XxX** (SK-fan7's half)

Yoh's chest turned out to be too small to shelter so many emotions all at once when he felt his brother's hand crawl underneath his shirt. He heaved a sigh, closely followed by unexpected moan. His mouth fell open as Hao's fingers became much more forceful on his bare skin. His eyes started closing slowly as he sank his head deeper into the fluffy pillow. His hair was splashed around messily and knots started tying down when he started tilting his head back and aside in haze.

"What are you-" he started, but was cut off by smooth lips placed over his.

It was a hot day, for sure, but when Yoh felt his brother's weight over him and his lips on top of his, he could swear that the thermometer would estimate that his body was the same heat as the sun. He trembled, feeling how Hao's tongue gained access into his mouth and he opened his eyes, but regretted it immediately. He was already used to Hao being around him almost all the time, but realizing that someone was this close was a little unsettling to say the least.

However, Hao's serene and confident expression made Yoh blush a deep red color, especially for not finding this closeness disgusting, but rather the opposite. He tried closing his eyes again as another moan escaped his lips when Hao brushed their tongues in a way that was more than pleasant, but soon Yoh returned to opening them in order to observe that beautiful face that was said to be identical to his. The taste of cherries still lingering mixed with the citrus flavor of the orange previously eaten created a surprisingly good combination.

However, his vision became a blur when he realized that his shirt was taken off and Hao was also almost out of all of his clothes off and their bare chests were now rubbing against each other, which Yoh had to admit was arousing. Contrary to the popular thinking, Yoh was not an idiot and he knew what sex was. He didn't believe that the stork was bringing the babies and he also knew where the situation was going, but he knew that it was something performed by a man and a woman. Nonetheless, how can something be wrong when it feels so right?

That was his thought when he felt something hard fall on his head.

"Asakura! Where did you wander off again? Do you want me to teach or not?" Ren's irritation was visible not only on his voice but on his face as well as he was standing over the poor younger twin who was now rubbing his reddened area on the head.

"Where are we?" Yoh asked not quite grasping the situation at first.

"You asked if I could teach you how to knot cherry stems, but when I started you said it was too complicated and it is not profitable. When I told you that it could be somehow useful sometimes, you just wandered off. It's really irritating, you know!" Ren finished off with a huff and he got up picking up the bowl with cherries to carry it to the kitchen.

"Wait Ren! Please teach me! I changed my mind! Tying cherry stems is very profitable!" Yoh said with unintentional eagerness while holding held the hem of Ren's shirt.

"Okay, whatever." Ren said as he sat back down and Yoh just grinned hoping that it wasn't just his imagination, but a prediction.

XxX

Me: Yay, my first colab. Thank you, SK-fan7, for doing it with me ^^


End file.
